


kiss me through the phone

by aghamora



Series: Flaurel Ficlets [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghamora/pseuds/aghamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>-I’d rather be eating you out right now, you know</i>
</p><p>They’re all sitting in the living room, poring over case files, when her phone lights up with a new message from Frank. Laurel chokes on the sip of coffee she’d been taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me through the phone

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: frank & laurel texting/sexting.

- _I’d rather be eating you out right now, you know_

They’re all sitting in the living room, poring over case files, when her phone lights up with a new message from Frank. Laurel chokes on the sip of coffee she’d been taking.

Everyone looks up at her. Wes, who is sitting next to her on the sofa, frowns. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” she manages through her coughing fit. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Frank, seated at the desk in the corner, catches her eye and smirks, his blue eyes full of mischief. She tries not to blush, and turns her attention back to her phone.

- _What???_

- _You heard me ;)_

- _Are you trying to sext me??_

- _You catch on quick_

- _We’re supposed to be WORKING_

- _We’ve been at this for hours. Let’s take a break_

Across the room, their eyes meet again. Frank wriggles his eyebrows, and Laurel flushes. It’s a tempting offer, she has to admit. Still…

- _Wes is right next to me!! We can’t_

- _We can. Come on. I’ve been having dirty thoughts about you all afternoon_

She rolls her eyes

- _What else is new?_

- _That skirt_

- _What?_

- _That skirt. It’s new. And way too short to be office appropriate_

Laurel squirms, feeling bolder.

- _Maybe I’d rather not be wearing it_

- _I could make that happen. We could leave, right now. There’s a perfectly good bed right upstairs_

- _What would you do then?_

- _Kiss you, hard. Then I’d push you up against the wall and spread your legs and rub you over your panties, until you were so wet you were begging. Until all you could think about was me inside you. How big I am. How bad you need it_

She gapes, and rereads the message at least four times. _God_ he’s good at talking dirty.  

She can feel Frank’s eyes on her, assessing her reaction. She gulps and goes even redder, unsure how the hell she’s supposed to come up with a response to  _that_.

Luckily, she doesn’t have to, because her phone buzzes again a few seconds later.  

- _Wet yet?_

- _Maybe. Keep going_

- _If you insist._

- _Next I’d rip that pretty little skirt right off you. Your underwear, too. I’d get you naked. Suck on your nipples. Kiss every inch of you. And you know what I’d do then?_

She hesitates.

- _I can’t just TYPE it_

- _Come on. I can’t do all the work here babe_

- _FINE. Eat me out. You’d eat me out_

- _You’re damn right I would. You taste so fucking good. I could eat you for every meal of the day_

That pulsing between her legs intensifies. She crosses them tightly, struggling to push the filthy image of Frank’s head between her thighs out of her mind. 

She can’t believe she’s doing this, texting him all these dirty things with Wes only feet away. This isn’t her. She must be crazy.

But Laurel wants more. That’s all she knows. He _makes_ her crazy.

- _What next?_

- _What do you think? I’d make you come, over and over. You’d scream so loud that everyone would hear downstairs, but you wouldn’t care. Then I’d finally lay you down and fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to fucking walk in the morning. Just the way you like it_

She shivers. Underneath her sweater, her nipples harden and ache for attention. The endorphins take control of her fingers, and she types a reply hastily.

- _I want you. Now_

- _I’ll be in the bathroom. Meet me there in five_

Laurel bites her lip, and watches as Frank stands and ascends the stairs. She tries to wait five minutes, she _really_ does, but she’s so wet that she’s probably soaked her panties by now, and she can’t.

She just really wants to tear all her clothes off and bang Frank – hard. She mutters an excuse to the rest of the group and sneaks upstairs as discreetly as she can manage, opening the bathroom door.

Frank reaches out and tugs her inside immediately.


End file.
